


but she's a modern lover

by astrogeny



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/F, welcome to yuri hell i will be your guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogeny/pseuds/astrogeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinaio, written for mango's birthday like two months ago, rareship shameless porn ii: electric boogaloo</p>
            </blockquote>





	but she's a modern lover

**Author's Note:**

> hinaio for mango! i was originally going to do aihina, but then she started talking about the possibility of hinaio on twitter and i just……….. i actually wrote this in early january lmfao

It isn’t looking at herself naked in the mirror that makes Io want to turn away out of sheer embarrassment—rather, it’s looking at the way Hinako’s looking at her. They’re on their knees together in front of Hinako’s full-length mirror, and Io’s face is a shade of red she can’t help but find alarming. Everything in the room is just hot enough to make her squirm, the machine between her legs, Hinako’s lips right against the shell of her ear. They’re so close that Io dimly wonders how Hinako’s glasses haven’t fogged up.

  
"You’re supposed to look, silly," Hinako chides when Io ducks her head to the side.

  
"I’d, well—is it alright for you like this?"

  
"That’s changing the subject," smartly, her fingers are long and poised under Io’s chin, gingerly turning her back to face the mirror and holding her there. "This is all your show—relax a little, okay? You look like you’re about to walk into an exam or something! Actually," Hinako’s hands move to slide down her thighs, "You’d be more relaxed taking an exam, wouldn’t you? Smarty-pants," and she flicks a little switch on the machine’s control box.

  
"Oh," Io squeaks, all the air leaving her in a very abrupt rush as the toy inside her begins to vibrate. Her fists clench and unclench uselessly from their position tied behind her back, hips jerking forward on sheer instinct so hard that it nearly hurts. Hinako’s easy laughter right against her skin is enough to make her tremble.

  
"You like? It’s one of the perks to not having your parents in the same house to root through all your stuff, if you know what I mean." Io doesn’t really know at all, but she nods all the same, fumbling to get more friction without having to see how desperate she must look doing it. "You move your hips," Hinako adds. with a light, playful smack across Io’s backside for emphasis.

  
"My—I couldn’t," Io demurs quickly, glancing at herself in the mirror to find that her face has somehow surpassed its previous level of redness.

  
"Sure you can," Hinako chirps.

  
If Io had any plans to muster up a response, they’re thrown to the wind when Hinako dials the controls up just enough for the words on Io’s lips to turn into a loud, gasping little moan. Mortified, Io clamps her mouth shut and drops her gaze to the side, nowhere near ready enough to look at herself wriggling atop the machine with nothing even approaching a coherent rhythm. Once again, Hinako’s fingers find her chin, pulling her into a kiss rather than towards the mirror. This seems a little counterproductive to Io, though she’s not about to mention it with Hinako’s teeth just grazing her lower lip. Whatever Hinako is wearing on her own lips, it’s not unpleasant, but the taste on Io’s tongue is enough to make her shudder a little—or is it the jump that runs straight through her when she grinds her hips down against the toy’s base. No, it’s definitely just the taste of Hinako’s lipgloss.

  
"Hinako," Io breathes rather pointlessly when they break apart, at a loss as to what else would be appropriate to say in the first place.

  
"Oops," and Hinako’s voice doesn’t sound so steady now, her glasses just slightly askew, "I’m in the way, huh? I can’t help it, you know—you always do that little pouty thing when you’re embarrassed, it’s too cute!" As far as Io can tell, "that little pouty thing" looks more dazed than anything else. "C’mon, hips!" Hinako insists, thrusting her own hips forward against Io’s side to punctuate. Io sucks in a ragged breath, screws her eyes shut, and awkwardly raises her hips up a good inch or two before her thighs give out and she slips back down, the dildo slamming all the way back into her. "See, there we go! Not so bad, huh?"

  
"It’s, it’s embarrassing," Io insists, moving at something at least a little closer to a set pace. Her balance is precarious at best—when she begins to wobble, Hinako gently sets her right again, her smile a trail of kisses down the curve of Io’s neck. Hinako’s finger brushes up against her clit, and Io’s eyes jolt open in spite of herself. The sight of her own back arched so far forward that it could only be called obscene is enough to make her whimper, her own voice sounds strange in her ears.

  
"Atta girl," Hinako purrs, looking more than a little pleased with herself, "Look, you can see it going right in and out of you."

  
"Please," pulling against the tie around her wrists so hard that the muscles in her shoulders twinge, something in her keeps mounting and ebbing away just when she thinks she has it and there’s nothing more frustrating than not being able to rub out that ache, not even with Hinako’s fingers and the vibrations and the friction and everything else. She’s not really saying anything coherent at this point, just a continual, breathless stream of half-formed words that die out into little moans until something just clicks, Hinako murmuring something in her ear she can’t quite hear because it feels like every bit of sound is coming to her through a thick layer of cotton. Io comes with a frantic sort of gasp that catches in her throat, actually makes her vision tunnel with the force of it.

  
"Wow," is all Hinako has to say about the matter, untying Io’s wrists with an easy tug of the makeshift rope. Io manages to wriggle her way off of the still-vibrating machine with some small vestige of her dignity left, heart hammering against her chest at an erratic staccato as she leans back into Hinako’s waiting arms. "I don’t think I’ve ever heard you get that loud," she adds with a mock air of thoughtfulness.

  
"Um. Well," swallowing hard, a pleasant vibrating sensation still lingering at the tips of her fingers and toes, "I don’t think I have, either." Io doesn’t think it’s a particularly funny statement, but Hinako giggles and chucks her under the chin with an affectionate finger.

  
"Don’t worry, you’ll get your payback—sooner rather than later, I hope."


End file.
